


Whenever You're Ready

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha thinks it's time for Bruce to come back to the team, but Bruce isn't convinced. Natasha agrees to wait until he's ready.This doesn't follow the original prompt, so I'm not including it here.





	Whenever You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

After crashing the quinjet in the middle of the ocean, Bruce had slowly made his way back to the states and to the old cabin. He hadn’t stayed in it in years but he figured since not many people knew about it, it would be the perfect place for him to lay low for a while.   
  
It hadn’t taken Natasha very long to figure out where he’d decided to settle, but she waited until he was ready to actually fly out to see him. They both needed time and space to figure some things out before they could move forward and when she finally made the trip to the cabin they were able to talk and strengthen the bond they had.   
  
Bruce had refused to join Natasha at the new Avengers headquarters for the time being so she would take some time away from the team to spend a few days at the cabin with him.   
  
And that’s where they found themselves one rainy night. Bruce sat on the couch, fire crackling in the hearth in front of him, a warm cup of tea in his hand. He could hear Natasha moving around in the kitchen before her quiet footsteps got closer and she joined him on the couch. She sat facing him with her back resting on the arm of the couch.   
  
They didn’t speak but Bruce could feel Natasha’s eyes on him. He waited for her to say something but she never did and so he spoke.   
  
“Is there a reason you’re burning a hole in the side of my head?” he asked with a smirk.   
  
Natasha let out a short chuckle before reaching out to tuck a curl behind his ear. His hair had grown quite a bit in the month since she’d seen him last.    
  
“That obvious, huh?”   
  
“Yeah. What’s on your mind?”   
  
“Nothing really,” she said waving her hand dismissively.   
  
“Now I find that hard to believe,” he said with a small smile and patted her knee. “Your mind works twice as fast as anyone I know. Come on, what’s going on up there?“   
  
Natasha’s face scrunched up for a moment before she spoke. "I’m happy.”   
  
“You don’t sound like it,” Bruce pointed out earning a light slap to the upper arm.   
  
“I just meant, it’s new. I don’t feel like I have to look over my shoulder all the time,” she tried to explain.   
  
“I get that,” he agreed, absently picking at a loose thread in the couch. Things had been pretty quiet lately and with Natasha visiting when she could, Bruce found himself more relaxed and actually happy as well. “I don’t feel like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop all the time.”   
  
“Exactly. You know what would make it even better?” Natasha asked with a sly smirk.   
  
“What?” He knew where this was going but he decided to play along.   
  
“If you came back.”   
  
“We’ve talked about this, Natasha,” Bruce said with a sigh.   
  
“I know, but things have changed. And Steve really misses you.”   
  
“I’m sure he does,” he deadpanned.   
  
“He does.” Natasha told him honestly. “Will you at least come and see the new facility? We’ve got a bunch of new toys. You’d love it.”   
  
“I distinctly remember having this conversation the last time you were here,” Bruce pointed out.   
  
“Please?”   
  
“We’ll see,” he said with a long sigh and leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder.   
  
“That’s all I ask,” she said planting a kiss in his hair.   
  
Bruce lifted his head for a proper kiss that turned into a few more soft kisses before Bruce laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes. Natasha hummed as she wrapped her arms around him.   
  
As Natasha ran her fingers lightly up and down his spine Bruce let his mind wander over the possibility of going back to New York with Natasha. He couldn’t deny that he missed being a part of the team and the friendships he’d formed, but he knew if he went back he’d never want to leave. Natasha told him several times that he wouldn’t have to rejoin the team, he could simply consult in their labs, but deep down he knew it wouldn’t be enough. On some level Bruce had enjoyed the work he’d been able to do with the Avengers and he could very easily get pulled back in if he thought it was necessary.   
  
He couldn’t allow that to happen. He still hadn’t found a way to limit the damage caused by the Other Guy and until he could he needed to stay away.   
  
Without warning Bruce’s train of thought took a drastic turn and the images of the news coverage from Johannesburg flashed through his mind.   
  
Natasha felt the change in Bruce’s breathing and looked down to see his eyes shut tight. She immediately recognized the beginnings of a panic attack and sat him up so he wasn’t pressed into her.   
  
Bruce kept his eyes closed and pulled at his hair as he tried, and mostly failed, to return his breathing to normal. The images wouldn’t stop and started to include the time he was on the run and had almost no control over his transformations.   
  
“What’s going on?” Natasha asked in an attempt to keep him in the present.   
  
Bruce just shook his head and clenched his fists in his hair.   
  
“Okay, just breathe,” she said taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly in the hopes that he would mimic her breathing.   
  
After a minute or so Bruce caught on and began to even out.   
  
Natasha smiled and tentatively rubbed his back soothingly. “Good. Stay with me and keep breathing.”   
  
He continued to copy Natasha’s breathing and met her eyes as he felt himself begin to calm down.   
  
Eventually, Bruce’s breathing returned to normal and the images in his head finally stopped. He fell back into the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
  
“I take it you’re not coming to New York,” Natasha said in an attempt to lighten the suddenly heavy mood.   
  
He just glance over at her and shook his head. “Not this time.”   
  
“That’s alright,” she said moving in to lay her head on his shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready.”


End file.
